$ {1.691 \div 0.19 = ?} $
${0}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }19\text{ go into }{169}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${169}\div19={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{17}$ $\text{How many times does }19\text{ go into }{171}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${171}\div19={9}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {1.691 \div 0.19 = 8.9} $